


Yours Truly

by mybedhasroomfortwo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybedhasroomfortwo/pseuds/mybedhasroomfortwo
Summary: This is just a test run of a fic im starting :)tags will change as i post more
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader
Kudos: 3





	Yours Truly

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a test run of a fic im starting :)
> 
> tags will change as i post more

That night that we started talking.

I finally felt safe with someone.

  
  
  


It was early spring, taking my short walk from my campus to the café after my last class. I am a regular at the Sakanoshita shop; it was decorated beautifully, both inside and out. A simple design yet so lively in Tokyo. I order my regular and head off to the library to study for tomorrow's psych test. 

“Shit I have to text Ev.” I pulled out my phone to shoot a message to my roommate, making sure to turn off my ringer. 

_ Hey I forgot to tell you that I’ll be at the library for a little bit _

_ Psych test tmr  _

She should probably see it here soon, that girl never  _ not  _ reads a text. Pulling out my laptop on the table, out of the corner of my eye, a tall guy takes a seat two chairs away. Out of all the spots… he took  _ that  _ one? He seemed to mind his own business, so I shrugged it off. Though I won’t deny the fact that he  _ was _ pretty attractive. Black hair, a nice style. But those eyes; emerald green and thin. Almost like they’re piercing through your heart yet so softly. His glasses only complimented them more.

I jumped out of my zone from a vibration; a text from Ev.

_ Making mac for dinner. _

_ Yours is in the fridge :) _

A smile grew on my face. Evalyn always knows how to make me feel better when I have big tests coming up. 

_ you’re the best. ilysm _

\--

Maybe after only an hour of studying, I let out a big sigh. Studying was so stupid, I never found it fun or relaxing as some others do. I only find it stressful. I usually cope with fidgeting on stuff but we all know in a quiet library, that probably looks so obvious that you’re struggling. I just played with my pen, hoping that it would distract me. Flipping the pen through my fingers, it misses and flies to the floor on the right. I close my eyes.

“God damnit y/n get it together.” I thought to myself in a huff. I turned to go grab the pen but I was greeted by something else -- or well  _ someone _ else. 

“You seem a bit stressed, do you want help with that?” The black haired male stood over me, holding my pen in hand. He had such a loving, warm smile on his face. 

I didn’t know how to react. I always did everything by myself, no one ever offered to help. He seemed- different. Yet in a good way.

“Yeah, just a test. Studyings never been my top tier skill.” I laughed softly.

“Look give me your phone.” He held a hand out, signaling for my phone. I slowly handed it to him, making sure he wasn’t trying anything funny. 

“There, now you have my number. I’ve gotta run right now but do text me later tonight I can help you on that test.” He smiled as he gathered all of his things. Right as he was about to leave he turned around.

“Oh and by the way, the names Keiji Akaashi, but you can just call me Keiji.” He held his hand out, I joined mine with his.

“y/n, and thank you so much you really didn’t have to help.” His hands were cold, yet so soft. They were calming. Bringing joy to my life with a few simple words.

“My pleasure.” He waved off and headed out of the library. 

  
  
  


NEW CONTACT: Keiji Akaashi


End file.
